htf_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
By the Seat of Your Pants
Roles Starring *Thorny Featuring *Lumpy Apperances *Giggles *Cro-Marmot *Russell *Gerrit *Sugar *Flicky *Spiney *Toothy *Flare *Glider Plot The TV turns on to reveal Cro-Marmot and Giggles about to compete in a swimming race. Thorny sits on a chair as Lumpy brings a potato and a potato peeler on a plate. Unfortunately, The Mole fires his starting pistol and causes Thorny to flip out. Grabbing the potato peeler, he slices a piece of skin off Lumpy's rump. Upon realizing the danger he is in, Lumpy tries to escape through a window, which Thorny closes on him. Lumpy manages to free himself, but by skinning his lower torso and legs. He pulls his skin, now resembling a pair of pants, out the window. The wound reveals Thorny about to finish the job, so he runs away. Seconds later, a flower lands on Thorny's hand and reverts him back to normal. Meanwhile, Lumpy tries to put his skin back on and stumbles into a laundromat. He throws his skin into a washer, but it shrinks to the appearance of swim briefs. However, Lumpy sees Russell on TV, about to compete at the swim competition, and gets another idea. Russell, Cro-Marmot, Gerrit, and Lumpy later appear at the swimming pool for the next event. Thorny is seen sitting with the audience, waving a flag. As Lumpy gets ready to dive, he puts on his goggles, and The Mole fires his pistol which startles Thorny again. After a quick dive, Lumpy surfaces to find Thorny flipped out, and a truck crash with all of the audience massacred (except for Zap whose legs are cut off). Swimming to the other end of the pool, Lumpy cringes as Thorny pounces. However, Thorny bounces off Lumpy's "briefs", and onto a flag pole. Impaled, he painfully tries to climb back up to safety. Frantically trying to get Thorny down, Lumpy raises down the flag and ends up killing him. As Lumpy salutes, his skin briefs slide down his legs. Deaths *Sugar is split in half. (death not seen) *Flare is drowned. (death not seen) *Toothy and Glider are beheaded. (deaths not seen) *Flicky is impaled by a stick. (death not seen) *Spiney's head is cut in half. (death not seen) *An elephant and one or more Generic Tree Friends are also killed by Thorny. (deaths not seen) *Thorny is impaled on a flag pole and subsequently disembowelled by Lumpy. Trivia *Thorny's whole carnage is completely inconsistent: Lumpy spent only a second underwater, yet Thorny managed to kill the audience, along with an elephant and a car driver. That would be a death too quick even for Thorny. Considering the blood on the ground near the vehicle's tires, it can be said that a car crash happened along with Thorny's carnage (but the fact of Thorny causing it, is very unlikely). That would imply that the truck driver, the responsible for the deaths of Toothy, Flare and Glidercould have been either Flare or Glider as they weren't there at first. So it's likely that while Thorny killed Spiney, Flicky, Sugar and injured Zaps, a car crash occurred at the same time where a car was sent flying and threw Flare in the water, beheaded Glider and ran over Toothy.